


The lioness and the fearless

by NiaSmile



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: Amaia siempre ha sido irremediablemente ella misma. Su peor defecto siempre ha sido su falta de filtro pero curiosamente es lo que hace que consiga una cita con toda una leona.





	The lioness and the fearless

— **Bua, qué horror** — repitió por enésima vez, como si con cada repetición estuviera más cerca de calmarse y dejar de humillarse una y otra vez. Contra todo pronóstico su acompañante casi tanto como se reía con sus ocurrencias. Y no sólo eso, le seguía la corriente y continuaba la conversación con sus propios pensamientos que venían acompañados de gesticulaciones exageradas. Y Amaia entraba ya en una espiral de la que no podía escapar. Se reía hasta que la volvía a cagar y entonces volvía a perder perdón y a horrorizarse, temiendo haber cruzado la línea esta vez. Pero no, Miriam le sonreía. Craso error si pretendía que dejara de tropezarse, enredarse en su propia chaqueta mientras trataba de quitársela o atragantarse al final hasta con su propia saliva. Bua, qué guapa. Es que era perfecta. Y cuánto más le sonreía y le reía todas y cada una de sus cagadas más nerviosa se ponía. Menudo desastre. No había parado de disculparse durante toda la cita intentando que Miriam entendiera que no era siempre así. Bueno, no tanto.

Se conocieron en la tienda de ropa en la que Amaia trabajaba por las tardes. Era la nueva y por eso le solía tocar quedarse en los probadores. Tedioso y aburrido. Y la de cosas extrañas que podías llegar a encontrarte ahí dentro al recoger. La gente tenía gustos curiosos, muy curiosos. La peor parte era pero cuando le pedían su opinión porque jo, no sabía mentir y se le notaba mucho cuando pensaba que algo era horroroso. No por quedar mal, no, quedar mal le daba igual. Ella era sincera y admitía que a veces poco correcta. Pero nunca le había gustado minar la moral de otra mujer por una cuestión de gustos. Menos si la otra estaba ilusionada con la prenda, se trataba de sentirse guapa. Verse bien. Se limitaba a intervenir cuando consideraba que otra talla era más adecuada o que podía favorecerle más con otra cosa o algo parecido. 

Pero a la leona le soltó: — **Con una bolsa de la basura estarías igual de guapa, eres perfecta, ¿No te lo han dicho nunca? Tienes un culo precioso**  — puesto que mil pisotones de su amiga Aitana habían conseguido que dejara de ser una bruta cuando una chica le parecía guapa. Ni siquiera lo había dicho con intención de nada, había soltado el cumplido con esa intensidad y esa confianza que le otorgaba decirlo en cuánto se le pasaba por la cabeza. — **Bua, de verdad que lo siento. Bua, qué horror. Es que pareces una leona, ¿sabes?, son increíbles. No te estoy llamando peluda o algo. Bua** —cogió carrerilla conforma iba hablando y solo se calló porque se quedó sin oxígeno al final de la última frase. Con esa mierda de introducción y consiguió una cita de igual modo. Su día de suerte o que las leonas se atrevían con todo y a ella poco le importaba si acababa por morderle.

Estuvieron conversando mientras comían y bebían y siguieron en el local hasta que las echaron, bien entrada la noche cuando la mayoría de las parejas ya se habían retirado a otros lugares. Amaia no quería que la noche acabara ahí y consiguió convencer a la otra chica para tomarse una copa en un bar. Y se la tomaron. Junto a algunas más y algún que otro chupito puesto que una vez empezaron ya casi no pudieron parar. Como tampoco podían parar de reírse, ahora ya sin necesidad de que pasara nada gracioso, parecían dos desquiciadas. Miriam se reía ya sola mientras la miraba. Amaia se la llevó así, muerta de la risa cada vez que se fijaba en la otra, y con la sensación de estar en una nube de la que no quería bajarse. Que fantasía estar en una nube real. Tendrían que conformarse con su colchón, sin duda. Y lo demás ya se vería cuando se despertaran, con más o menos resaca. 


End file.
